reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
White Corridor 159
was frozen in time for three million years in a stasis booth in White Corridor 159 ("The End")]] White Corridor 159 (also simply called Level 159, or in Esperanto "Nivelo 159") is an important corridor aboard the JMC mining spaceship ''Red Dwarf''. Description Located centrally in the ship, it is adjacent to Level 147 where the central Drive Room is placed. It is here where the same Stasis Booth is located where Dave Lister spent three million years frozen in time. The original sleeping quarters which Lister shared with Arnold Rimmer was either located on this level, or close by. History Series I In the opening scene of "The End", Lister and Rimmer are seen unclogging the nozzle of a vending machine in White Corridor 159, as part of their Z Shift duties. Three million years later, soon after coming out of stasis, Lister would order breakfast and a coffee from the same machine. Having developed computer senility and a lisp, it pumps out black wellington boots and a steel bucket instead. ("Future Echoes", Series I) in White Corridor 159 ("Confidence and Paranoia"), Series I]] Lister would collapse in White Corridor 159 shortly after contracting space pneumonia in the Officer's Quarters. Holly attempted to get Cat to help carry Lister to the Medi-Bay, but Cat was too interested in his food. Eventually, the hologram Rimmer had to use the help of the Skutters in this task. ("Confidence and Paranoia", Series I) When Rimmer cloned his hologram, the two Rimmers began to argue over petty things. One example of this was which colour to get the skutters to paint White Corridor 159 - one Rimmer thought ocean grey was the best, while the other Rimmer thought that military grey was best. They called each other "mad" over their choices. ("Me²", Series I) As seen in a flashback to the radiation leak which wiped out the crew, White Corridor 159 was the location of the faulty drive plate which Rimmer had failed to secure properly, resulting in the accident and Rimmer's death. ("Me²", Series I) Since the regular characters move onto new areas of Red Dwarf after Series I, White Corridor 159 is not seen again. Series XII tells Arnold Rimmer to get back to work in White Corridor 159 ("Skipper", Series XII)]] Many years later, Rimmer would use a Quantum Skipper to explore different dimensions within The Multiverse, he entered into White Corridor 159 aboard another version of Red Dwarf. Rimmer realised that the crew were still alive in this dimension when Officer Bradley walked by him, telling him to get back to work. Rimmer then had a discussion with Holly on a corridor wall monitor; Holly was still the ship computer in this dimension, unlike in his own where he was still offline. Holly then broke off the discussion to warn the ship that a Cadmium II leak was currently happening. Before he managed to escape the dimension, Rimmer bumped into Captain Hollister, who was trying to save himself in an escape pod, an attempt which was actually unsuccessful as the pod jammed and he was still caught up in the flames. ("Skipper", Series XII) A deleted scene for "Skipper" shows The Rat before he enters the sleeping quarters in "Rat World". Here, The Rat is seen stalking, sniffing and dancing around White Corridor 159, singing an alternate version of the "Fish Song" which replaces the word "fishy" with "cheesy" (I'm gonna eat you little cheesy...) Trivia * In Series I, White Corridor 159 was the source of the radiation leak which killed everybody. However, in Series XII's "Skipper", the accident still happens but at a much later date, and the source of the radiation leak is apparently somewhere else; Holly mentions it is somewhere on the port side of the ship. * In "Skipper", Rimmer enters the Series XI-XII Science Room from White Corridor 159. This would seem to suggest that, like that Science Room, White Corridor 159 was located on G Deck. However, it is possible that it located differently on this alternate Red Dwarf, given that it is a different dimension. Behind the Scenes * The Series XII production designer Keith Dunne had to recreate White Corridor 159 for the Series XII finale, "Skipper", which albeit is the right colour it could not be recreated perfectly. It could be argued that the White Corridor 159 seen in "Skipper" is merely another part of White Corridor 159 not previously seen. * Corridor 159 is also the name of a former Red Dwarf fan site, which has been defunct since 2006. Category:Places Category:Red Dwarf Locations Category:Red Dwarf Equipment Category:Series I Category:Series XII